deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard vs Shiron Windragon
Charizard vs Shiron Windragon is a What-If? Death Battle and the 2nd episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's 4th Season of his series, this fight focuses on 2 dragons, the Flame Pokemon on the red side, and the Dragon King of the Winds on the blue side.'' '' Description Pokemon and Legendz, these 2 dragonic beasts are badass in their respective worlds, but who will be triumphant if they both clash in the fight. Interlude (*Epic Death Battle Intro*) Alisa: Dragons, no intro needed, since we pinned dragons to fight before Bang: B**** please, these two are on the top of their series.... Leone: True, like Charizard, the Flame Pokemon Bang: And Shiron, Shiron the Wind dragon....she's Leone, she's Alisa, and I'm Bang... Alisa: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE.... Charizard Name: Charizard Height: 5'6 Weight: 199.9 lbs Element: Fire (*Queue- Pokemon Trailer*) Bang: Pokemon, awesome asalways, as well as annoying as fuck... Alisa: Pokemon has been one of the most popular franchises ever around, from gameboys to toys...and fnally the latest Pokemon GO.... Bang: And there are the 3 first starters, and Charizard was one of them... Leone: The Flame Pokemon has been the most famous among the fire-type pokemons, it is part flying/part fire, they can melt boulders, can lift up a 600lbs. Golem, and can even stand toe-to-toe aganst Blastoises, which on paper, have a lot of advanteges against Charizards.... Bang: And to make things more epic, with their trainers, they can Mega evolve, the most covered details are Mega Charizards X, the black and blue color scheme combined with blue flames, They became Fire/Dragon, and can stand toe-to-toe against Legendary Pokemons.... Alisa: But they are weak against Water and Eletric Pokemons, and they need Trainers to Mega Evolve,lucky for Charizard, he has Red with him, and since Wiz and Boomstick already covered their side up, no additional info needed....to make this a fare fight....ON TO THE NEXT COMBATANT Shiron Windragon Name: Shiron Windragon Height: 15 ft. to 20 ft. tall Weight: 5 tons Element: Wind Bang: In Legendz, children from around the world try to capture "Imaginary monsters" with their new toys called "Souls" and can Reborn these "creatures" in holographic battle... ALisa: AKA, no info needed, it's a Pokemon Wannave Copycat.... Leone: But unknown to the children, the monsters are real and were born from certain elements, Fire, Earth, Snow, Water, Metal, and Wind.... Bang: Shiron Windragon is a Wind-Element Legendz and is considered to be the strongest among the Legendz, he is a stubborn Dragon who always acts tough and badass, he is so strong, not even the Wind Saga can keep him down for a few moments, he has a variety of attacks such as the Wind Tornado, where he beats his wings and makes a tornado so strong, it can even send a giant golem much bigger than him flying all the way out of the city, he's strong enough to rip steel with ease and can suplex a giant griffin, giant crab, giant golem, and even the other half of him, Rashiin. Alisa: He has the Wind-Commando form, a second stronger version of himself, who can create many tornadoes and is far stronger than he ever was before. Bang: And he doen'st even need his partner, Shuu, to even gain this abilities, so let them rip.... Feats: Lift up several golems (20 tons each according to the maker) Stand toe-to-toe with bigger monsters Weakest attack can even send a giant golem off the city Rip strong steel to scrap Weaknesses: Arrogant and prefers to go close and prefers to use his fist Semi-weak to Earth (but can walk it off) Intermission Alisa: Alrighty, both combatants are set, let's get this fight on the road Leone: Which of these two dragons will bring the raining pain? Bang: Time to find out, LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMMMBBBLLLE with DEATH BATTLLLEEE!!!!! FIGHT!!! Red and Charizard are just sitting around in the forest, in search for their next gym battle, Shiron is just hovering around, seeing Shiron on the skies, Red commands Charizard to bring it down, Charizard flies up and Blast Burn Shiron to the ground, Shiron rises up and roars at Red, Shiron: "Damn you kid! Can't I just enjoy flying around without being disturb!!" Red is surprised. Red: "Whoah, you can talk!?" Shiron is pissed off, Red tries to throw a Pokeball at Shiron, but it only bounced back, Shiron simply cracks his knuckles, Red: "Let's go Charizard!!" FIGHT!!! Charizard charges at Shiron, swiping his claws at Shiron, but SHiron is not affected by his attack, Shiron facepalms and punches Charizard all the way to the ground, Shiron rips out a large tree of its roots and swings it at Charizard like a baseball bat. Charizard simply rises up, and performs "Flamethrower", Shiron sighs and beats his wings Shiron: "WIND TORNADO!!!" Shiron creates 2 large tornadoes that shoot directly through Charizard. Red: "Charizard! Use Rock Smash!" Charizard tries "Rock Smash", he hurls a large boulders to Shiron, only for him to punch right through it, Shiron roars. Shiron: "My Turn!" Shiron hurls a larger and heavier boulder to Charizard, the boulders smashes through him, and sends him straight through Red. Red coughs out and Mega Evolves his Pokemon... Red: "I believe in Charizard!" Red's Charizard Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X... Red: "Mega CHarizard! Use Dragon Claws!" Mega Charizard attacks Shiron with his Dragon claws, he was able to do little damage to Shiron, Shiron takes to the sky, he beats his wings powerful and strong. He attacks Charizard again with "Wind Tornado", Mega Charizard roars and breaths Fire Blast onto the Tornado and destroys the wind, he was able to tackle Shiron down. SHiron falls crashing down. Mega Charizard and Red cheered for only a moment, as Shiron rises up, he glows and become Wind-Commando Shiron. Shiron: "LET'S DO THIS!!! WIND TORNADO!!!!" Shiron beats his wings stronger than ever, the wind were stronger than it ever was, it tackles right onto Charizard and Red, they both crash onto a large rock, to which Shiron leaps and stomps on them and the rock, smashing them to a pulp. K.O.!!!! Shiron: "Fuck! Annoying...." CONCLUSION Bang: Whoah, short and brutal.... Leone: Charizard may be faster and has been through a lot, but Shiron has been through worst.... Alisa: Shiron is far stronger, more durable, and doesn't even need Shuu to help him transform, he can do that all by himself.... Bang: In the end, Charizard and Red were blown away.... Winner Leone: The Winner is Shiron Windragon Poll Who do you think will win? Charizard Shiron Draw You want to see who will be torn apart Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Death Battles with Music